haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki Nagato
Yuki Nagato (長門 有希 Nagato Yuki) is the third person to join the SOS Brigade. At first glance, she appears to be an introverted, taciturn bibliophile. She later reveals herself to Kyon as an alien created by the Data Overmind, and possesses supernatural powers as a result. She was sent to North High to watch over Haruhi Suzumiya, and over the course of her time there she comes to develop insights into being a person, as well as emotions (according to Kyon). She is commonly known by her surname without any honorific (which is not unusual). For example, Kyon calls her "Nagato", as opposed to how he calls Haruhi Suzumiya by her given name (Haruhi) and Mikuru Asahina by her surname with honorific (Asahina-san). Appearance Yuki is very short for her "age" compared to the rest of her friends. She has short jagged purple hair which never grows and golden brown eyes. She used to wear glasses but stopped after Kyon told her she looked better without them. Nagato rarely wears anything beyond her school uniform unless instructed to, even on weekends, though she's been known to wear more casual clothes during vacations (e.g. Remote Island Syndrome, Endless Eight). When Kyon met Nagato in year -3, she looked exactly the same as "now", except for some qualities of facial expression. Personality Nagato is a humanoid interface with the appearance of an ordinary North High student. It is not clear which faction of the Data Overmind she serves, though she has confirmed that she belongs to the "majority" faction and is not a member of a radical one. Nagato was created with limited social abilities, something she claims will affect her until she ceases functioning. She rarely speaks, often either ignoring attempts to communicate (in Editor in Chief★Straight Ahead!, Itsuki Koizumi feared she would ignore a demand from the Student Council President to visit and so delivered the message himself), or using gestures like nods, staring or pointing, or giving one word replies. Her responsiveness has increased over time, at least when dealing with those she is familiar with. For instance, she ignored Tsuruya's attempts to communicate with her in year 0, but recited poetry with Tsuruya when prompted in The Surprise. Nagato's voice is always in monotone. Her facial expressions rarely change, and any such changes are minor. Careful observation is required to discern any emotional responses; Kyon is not necessarily correct in his observations. He believes the expressions of her face have changed since their first meeting (from her perspective) in Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody. As a result, Nagato frequently acts "shy". For instance, she appeared unable to obtain a library card without Kyon's help. When interacting with people outside of the SOS Brigade, she frequently stares at the floor and either gives very short responses or says nothing at all, even if angry. For instance, when asked questions by Tsuruya, she first said nothing, but later responded; she reacted the same way in Live A Live when asked Haruhi's location by schoolmates. Her silent trait extends to interactions with members of the SOS Brigade; when Kyon wanted to throw out her books from the SOS Brigade headquarters in "Love at First Sight", Nagato only stared at him sadly. Nagato has frequently communicated with Koizumi, but only on paranormal or scientific matters. Even when communicating to Mikuru Asahina about a mission in the prologue to The Intrigues, Kyon did most of the talking, and Nagato contributed "footnotes" when explaining something that Kyon forgot or could not understand. Nagato has shown a strong understanding of human emotions, but has difficulty expressing them due to the limitations of human communication as compared to the straightforward data transfer normal to her kind. She usually says nothing or gives an understated answer, such as "relatively" enjoying books and being "a little bit" disappointed at being rejected. She rarely expresses opinions. She was able to determine why "Michuru" thought her behavior was disturbing when Michiru stayed over at her apartment overnight, also commenting that Michiru's analysis was wrong. Nagato maintains a surface calm in all situations, however dire. She also behaves in a manner which would please Haruhi (such as telling her that her cooking was "delicious" or setting up a mystery in Mystérique Sign). Unlike Koizumi and Asahina, who at least express discomfort with or polite questioning of Haruhi Suzumiya's demands at times, Nagato unwaveringly follows Haruhi's instructions and only participates in events dictated by her. She otherwise demonstrates minimal initiative, extending to her method of decorating her apartment (she didn't before The Disappearance) and her lack of engagement in Literature Club activities, at least in her first year at North High. (In her second year, her attempts at recruiting students involved her describing deficiencies in verbal communication.) This is in spite of her often demonstrated interest in human activities. Nagato is very fond of reading and later developed computer programming as a hobby. Nagato has a stoic devotion to her mission. She was willing to endure prolonged isolation when watching over Kyon and Mikuru Asahina for three years in Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody and made no effort to break free from the time loop of Endless Eight, as her purpose was only to observe. In The Dissociation she stated that she would protect the rest of the SOS Brigade, but Kyon said "having no concern for yourself is behavior I absolutely will not allow." Nagato poorly conceals her inhuman nature although her normal appearance helps her avoid suspicion. For instance, when referring to someone by name, she always uses their full name. When speaking to someone, she does not use their name, simply referring to them as "you". (This serves to explain, from a literary standpoint at least, why Nagato rarely speaks to anyone other than Kyon when he is present; doing so would often present the need for her to refer to Kyon in the third person, using his thus-far unrevealed full name.) Other humanoid interfaces have not demonstrated this behavior. Kyon even noted that she doesn't blink often (in The Sigh) or simply stares into space. According to Ryoko Asakura, Nagato taught her to act according to her own will, which she believed had something to do with evolution, and that she and Nagato are more alike than Kimidori. In The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya, Yuki is depicted as a closet otaku, shamelessly playing eroge games, cosplaying (even getting into a brief cosplay war with Mikuru), getting "excited" about anime and manga, staying up late playing video games, and even showing emotion, such as laughing at Ryoko's misfortune and being utterly crushed when Ryoko destroys her laptop. Biography According to Yuki, she was created three years prior to meeting Kyon and Haruhi, with the purpose of observing humanity and its ability to evolve in intelligence, and more importantly, Haruhi Suzumiya and the data flare that she created around that time. To Yuki, Haruhi is the key to evolution. Yuki is stationed in an apartment complex where several other Humanoid Interfaces are implied to live, in room 708, alone. Yuki remains in standby mode until "Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody", when a future version of Mikuru and Kyon come to visit her, telling her that they are from three years later and require her assistance to return to their time. After synchronizing with her future self, Yuki confirms them as acquaintances, and puts them in a room for three years, freezing time within in order to help them return. Meanwhile, another future Mikuru and Kyon come, informing her that in three years the world will be altered and that she needs to help them. Knowing that she is the one responsible for changing the world, she gives Mikuru and Kyon the tools needed to change the world back to normal. Three years later, Yuki attends North High and becomes the only member of the Literature Club. This becomes a selling point for Haruhi, who uses her room for the SOS Brigade. She declares Yuki a member of the Brigade, having come with the room. Yuki tells Kyon about her identity as an alien, but he does not immediately believe her. During an early SOS Brigade trip, Kyon takes her to the library and gets her a card when she refuses to put down the book she is reading. When Ryoko Asakura tries to kill Kyon in the hopes of observing a reaction from Haruhi, Yuki saves his life, in the process demonstrating to him that she really is an alien, but forgets to repair her glasses. Yuki gives a clue to Kyon about how to get out of the closed space created by Haruhi: "sleeping beauty". During the filming of "The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina Episode 00", Haruhi causes the Mikuru Beam to become real. Yuki takes a large role in preventing Haruhi noticing by blocking the Mikuru Beam with her hand and injecting nanomachines into Mikuru to prevent it from materializing again. In "The Day of Sagittarius", Yuki is revealed to have a passion for computers and hacking. Kyon supports her participating in occasional Computer Research Society activities over Haruhi's objections. According to the Computer Research Society's president in The Dissociation of Haruhi Suzumiya, she is very helpful and even creates a new OS that everything is compatible with. The Disappearance Arc .]] Yuki's most prominent moment is in The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, in which due to errors Yuki steals Haruhi's powers to alter the universe so that there are no paranormal beings. As a consequence, Haruhi and Itsuki do not attend North High, Ryoko is not transferred, and there is no SOS Brigade. Kyon notices a stark difference in her actions up until that point, mainly because Yuki had been anticipating this would happen and was unable to prevent it. In the altered world, Yuki is a shy, introverted girl. In order to ensure her safety as a vulnerable human, Yuki also altered Ryoko to be her loyal defender, protecting her from both physical and emotional threats by any means necessary. As she still lives alone, she rarely gets the will to eat and Ryoko must act as a concerned neighbor and bring her food. Yuki takes an interest in Kyon. She invites him to join the Literature Club and gets him to stay for dinner. Kyon activates an escape program, sending him back to see Nagato three years previously. He and Asahina (big) meet at her place, where they discuss the incident. Nagato attempts to synchronize with her future self but fails, but is given a message - it was her that had altered the world in the future. Unable to leave due to the need to keep the "other" Kyon and Asahina frozen in time, Nagato gives Kyon a device to inject her human self right after the world is transformed. She injects them with protective nanites and programs Asahina's TPDD. They arrive and witness Nagato changing the world. Kyon advances on the human Nagato and attempts to inject her. Ryoko defends Nagato, stabbing him with a knife. Another version of Nagato, Asahina and Kyon arrive from the future to change the world back to normal. In the restored world, Kyon falls down a flight of stairs and goes into a coma. Haruhi saw a girl push him down the stairs; Koizumi later hypothesizes that the girl was an apparition of Nagato, who Haruhi intuitively recognizes as being responsible for Kyon's coma due to her reality-altering. Kyon awakes three days later. The Data Overmind considers removing Nagato from Earth due to the danger her instability poses. Kyon threatens to have Haruhi turn her power against the Overmind if Nagato is taken away. He interprets her "errors" as emotions. The Aftermath Afterward, Yuki places a limit on some of her abilities, such as synchronization. In "Love at First Sight", one of Kyon's middle school classmates, Nakagawa, makes a love confession to Yuki and asks her to marry him in ten years. Yuki declines, declaring that her self-control mechanism will be unable to be stable after ten years, but remains curious about Nakagawa. As it turns out, Nakagawa did not see Yuki but instead the Data Overmind. Yuki removes Nakagawa's ability to see the Entity. When Kyon asks if it was a pity that his love for her was based on a misconception, Yuki replies that it was, "a little bit". In "Snow Mountain Syndrome", the Sky Canopy Dominion attempts to communicate with Yuki by creating an alternate dimension with a snow storm and interfering with her ability to connect to the Entity. They cause Yuki to fall into a fever. Yuki creates a program with an ambiguous answer that eventually releases the Brigade. In the prologue to The Intrigues of Haruhi Suzumiya, Kyon and Asahina (small) meet with Nagato in order to resolve the time loop situation from the end of The Disappearance. In The Intrigues, Yuki makes chocolates for Kyon and Itsuki along with the other girls. Yuki helps Kyon and Mikuru fill out their missions set by the older Mikuru, and receives a letter from the older Mikuru. She reveals that she has blocked out her ability to transfer her consciousness through time, and thus believes she is more "free" in this sense (although Kyon senses she is depressed from "knowing too much"). In "Editor in Chief★Straight Ahead!", Yuki writes a cryptic horror prose that implies confusion about her meaning in the world. In "Wandering Shadow", Yuki detects the presence of silicon data lifeforms in neighborhood dogs and transplants them safely into Shamisen. At the beginning of her second year at North High (The Dissociation of Haruhi Suzumiya), Yuki invites new students to her Literature Club with a speech called "Neurological studies on the incomplete transmission of information and feelings through words" but fails to invite any new members. She meets Kuyou Suou and has a silent but seemingly angry confrontation with her. Line On Monday, Kyon meets Nagato in the SOS HQ at lunchtime. He asks about Kuyou Suou, learning that her faction had orchestrated the Snow Mountain Syndrome, and that she was interested in Haruhi Suzumiya but that wasn't necessarily her primary purpose. The Data Overmind has chosen a new provisional name for the Macrospatial Quantum Cosmic Existence, the Sky Canopy Dominion. Attaching names is a new concept and progress. On Friday, Kyon receives a note from Watahashi, but is worried it is a trap, because of how he was nearly killed by Ryoko Asakura. He asks Nagato about Yasumi Watahashi. She tells him he should go to the meeting, and theorizes that Watahashi will assist him in some manner. Line By Saturday evening, Nagato is suffering from an illness due to her inability to establish communication with Kuyou Suou. Her various responsibilities are taken over by Ryoko Asakura and Emiri Kimidori. In The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya, the SOS Brigade visits her at her house. Haruhi plans to take the SOS Brigade to visit Nagato every day after school. Meanwhile, a furious Kyon contacts Sasaki in an effort to deal with the situation. Haruhi becomes deeply worried about her illness and by Thursday wants to take her to a hospital. Combined Timeline Following the confrontation, Nagato is removed from her post facilitating communication between the Data Overmind and Sky Canopy Domain as the level of communication that could be sustained was insufficient. Nagato's new task was to observe Haruhi Suzumiya and Kuyou Suou. Powers Yuki Nagato has special powers being a humanoid interface. Physical powers Nagato has displayed superhuman strength, agility, and stamina. Nagato has displayed unusual minor abilities, such as holding her breath for a very long time, not suffering sunburn despite her very pale skin, and being immune to the effects of alcohol. Like most non-human living beings, she is not susceptible to human diseases. Nagato's reaction time is fast enough for her to repeatedly block several laser beams from Mikuru's "Mikuru Beam" attack. Nagato seems to have "odd" food requirements. Sometimes she eats at normal speed (such as during The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya), but later she often ate at rapid speed (seen in Lone Island Syndrome). Kyon became so used to this he became worried when Nagato ate slowly in Snow Mountain Syndrome. In The Intrigues she ate a triple-sized portion of food during a regular meal. Sensory powers Nagato has very keen eyesight, and her glasses seem to have been props, since she stopped wearing them after Kyon complimented her on how she looked without glasses. She can discern body temperature, detect directions, sense laser beams and subatomic particles and even determine their mass. She can sense other data organisms and all manners of strange phenomena, but the ability is not infallible. (For instance, she could not immediately determine that a pair of dogs had been infected with a data parasite, and took time to determine that Nakagawa was an esper.) Nagato could "scan" a highly advanced computer which contained information about time travel. Mental abilities As shown in Live Alive, Nagato seems to be able to memorize a piece of music by looking at it once. In the same episode she is also able to play the guitar without any problems. As shown in Endless Eight, Yuki Nagato has the ability to remember things that are supposed to be erased by being a part of the Data Overmind. Nagato could "intuit" data she had collected from a damaged advanced computer. In the anime, she seemingly has difficulties with some manmade tools, such as computer mice and rifles. She demonstrated difficulty in drawing pictures of faces in Snow Mountain Syndrome. Nagato's multitasking abilities gave her a great advantage when playing Saggitarius III. She was able to control 20 groups while countering a hack attempt simultaneously. Data powers As a humanoid interface, Nagato has numerous powers, seemingly enhanced when in a space under data jurisdiction. Many but not all of her powers require her to use "incantations" (in which she speaks a computer language very quickly) or arm movements (in The Disappearance). In the first light novel, this speech was translated as Structured Query Language (SQL): "SELECT serial_code FROM database WHERE code='data' ORDER BY aggressive_combat_data HAVING terminate_mode" In the anime, her incantations sound like she is speaking backwards quickly. Nagato can manipulate "chance", such as determining who takes the "long straw", as demonstrated in The Intrigues. Nagato can manipulate the properties of the environment, such as when she modified a baseball bat to only hit home runs, modified a baseball's movements, or destroyed a section of fence. Kyon refers to this as "bogus magic". She can modify some of her own properties (such as her weight/mass, which Kyon noticed when taking her and Haruhi on a bike ride during Endless Eight). Nagato appears to have the ability to teleport, which she demonstrated in the The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya when breaking into space under data jurisdiction. However, like all non-espers she could not enter Haruhi's closed space. She used a similar ability in the running contest in The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya. The way she described her ability to Kyon made it seem like teleportation, but she still performed worse than Haruhi Suzumiya in the contest. She later used a similar ability to escape an irate person (while the rest of the Brigade had to run). In Mystérique Sign she used a similar ability to enter a data organism's dimension. Nagato can use her abilities to reconstruct her body. This appears to be an active process, and she has not used the ability while using other data abilities (she put her repair request in queue). Nagato once healed Mikuru from a knockout poison. Nagato can transmit data via electronic devices, even ones in closed space. She was able to program Mikuru's TPDD through touch. Nagato can create a barrier which renders people invisible and inaudible. Nagato had to dissolve the barrier to take action. She may be able to alter computers with her abilities, having created a "do-it-yourself" computer for the Computer Research Society using an operating system that is compatible with everything, but has an unreadable source code. She can also use her "magic touch" to fix software bugs. She can communicate with the Data Overmind in order to gain information and permission to use otherwise forbidden techniques (such as nullifying Asakura's data link). Sometimes the entity will not give her the information she seeks, however. Nagato was able to transfer some of her autonomous judgment capabilities to Emiri Kimidori when she fell ill in The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya. She can modify human memories, an ability she revealed in The Disappearance, when she told Kyon that if he'd known what she was going to do, she would have removed his memories. In Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody, Nagato "froze" time in a room for three years, explaining that this ability could only be used in an emergency. She later stated (in The Disappearance) that she could not leave it unattended while it was in this state. She also confirmed that she could not initiate time travel. Nagato used "dissolution factors" as an attack form to "dissolve" Asakura. The first time, they were fighting in data jurisdiction space, the second time she erased Asakura in The Intrigues. Nagato can alter the weather, revealed in The Boredom of Haruhi Suzumiya when Kyon asked her to make it rain. She was reluctant to do so, however, as that would alter the weather patterns for a long time thereafter. with a repulsion field]] Nagato once entered another interface's data jurisdiction space, repairing it from the damage. Another time she used an "incantation" to enter similar space created by a more primitive data organism, which bore some similarity to both data jurisdiction and closed space. In the anime version of Mystérique Sign, Nagato demonstrated the ability to create a repulsion field which damaged (but did not destroy) that organism. (That space was automatically repaired when the organism was defeated.) In a data jurisdiction space, she was able to create "icicles" from the surrounding structure and use them to attack an enemy. She could use this ability in "reverse" to counter Ryoko Asakura's similar attacks. Nagato has shown the ability to manipulate data links, enabling her to destroy or manipulate data-based organisms. Item powers In The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya, Nagato injected nanomachines into Mikuru via bite to prevent her from using the Mikuru Beam. In The Disappearance, she also injected Kyon with a stealth operation screen and a protective field to protect him from hazardous effects of time travel. In The Disappearance, Nagato transformed her glasses into an injection system, which she referred to as "compounding". Precognition Nagato has displayed at least limited precognition. In the anime version of Live Alive she gave a long series of seemingly accurate (but mundane) predictions. Until the Disappearance arc, Yuki has the ability to transport her consciousness through time by "synchronization"; however, she herself blocks this off after the arc in order to prevent errors and give her more options for the future. In The Intrigues she revealed that she had given up the ability. The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan Yuki also stars in the official spin-off The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki chan manga and series. Her appearance in this spinoff is based on the alternate Yuki from The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya. While she appears to be human, Yuki still possesses incredible intellect and sometimes seems to think like a computer. After getting injured in a car accident, she temporarily develops an alternate personality which behaves as her original self from the main series. The Anime adaptation debuted on April 3, 2015. Relationships with SOS Brigade members Haruhi Suzumiya Early in the series Yuki and Haruhi are largely indifferent to each other. Yuki simply behaves around Haruhi in accordance with her mission, always following Haruhi's orders without question and giving her full access to Literary Club resources and funds. In The Intrigues, however, Kyon notes that Yuki seems touched by Haruhi's declaration that "The SOS Brigade's doors are open to all, even non-humans!" Haruhi increasingly demonstrates a fierce protectiveness towards Nagato, and gets up early on school days to take care of her when she is sick in The Surprise. Kyon Yuki treats Kyon as a superior figure, even naively following his "orders" (such as, during Mystérique Sign, she misinterpreted something he said and "froze" in place until he told her she could move), and asked his permission to perform hacking during "The Day of Sagittarius III" competition. Over time, Yuki became more willing to communicate with Kyon. In The Melancholy she stared at Kyon and Mikuru playing Othello until Kyon invited her to play, but by The Intrigues she was willing to ask him favors (such as not talking to her alternate variant). That Yuki is not native to Earth is a fairly closely held secret, so Kyon functions as a native guide who is not beholden to one of the other two factions around Haruhi. Yuki sees protecting him and Haruhi as her primary mission. In The Melancholy, Yuki said she personally wishes for Kyon and Haruhi to return. She also promises she will protect Kyon from any Human Interfaces should they attack him like Asakura did. Yuki has become somewhat more independent of Kyon as the light novel series continued. For instance, in The Intrigues of Haruhi Suzumiya she refused to tell him what Haruhi's surprise was, and in Editor in Chief★Straight Ahead! she would not let him see the story she was writing. Kyon, in turn, has occasionally taken Yuki for granted, such as not going to the library with her when she asked him to in The Melancholy and several times inviting and then "dumping" her in The Intrigues. (He did so a second time, even after apologizing.) Mikuru Asahina Mikuru is intimidated by Yuki so they aren't close and rarely talk. The older Asahina seems to still have such problems. In The Intrigues of Haruhi Suzumiya Yuki occasionally spoke politely to Mikuru (e.g. telling her not to do dishes, as she was a guest) and spent a night staring at her. Mikuru told Kyon that Yuki wanted to be more like her, but Yuki has denied this. Mikuru also noted that Yuki was upset about Kyon not staying with her in the library, and told Kyon to apologize. Itsuki Koizumi Yuki is not shown to ever have opinions of Itsuki beyond what the Data Overmind believes. She communicates with him about theories or queries, but they never have real conversations in front of Kyon. However, he suspects the two of them of having deeper interactions outside his notice; in "The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina Episode 00" he believes their ad-libbed dialogue to be an encoded negotiation between them, and interprets one of her short stories in "Editor in Chief★Straight Ahead!" as being about her relationship with Koizumi. Koizumi is the only person who understands her when she gives a complicated answer; she has to simplify things for Kyon and Mikuru. Koizumi complained that she never responded to his inquiries about her powers, and he had to gain information from other TFEIs instead (who, in turn, tell his 'Agency' very little). Koizumi has occasionally supported Yuki in various activities, such as suggesting he would help her find hobbies beyond reading (Mystérique Sign short story) and supporting Kyon when he gave Nagato permission to visit the Computer Society (politely put over Suzumiya's objections). Also, in the light novels (Mystérique Sign), Kyon thought that Koizumi and she made a good combination, and if they went out for walks together, that would make them good. Yuki Nagato's 100 Books KEY: *(JP) Japanese books *(I) Koizumi Itsuki's choice *(Y) Nagato Yuki's choice Non-Japanese books Section Japanese books section Music Nagato stars in two CDs, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Character Song Vol. 2 Yuki Nagato and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya New Character Song Vol. 2 Yuki Nagato, featuring Yuki, Muon, Madobe Nite, SELECT?, under "Mebius" and MUSICA of the Passage Point. Trivia *The name Yuki 'means "happiness" (幸) or "snow" (雪). **It can also mean "reason, cause" (由) ('yu) and "valuable" (貴) or "chronicle" (紀) (ki). ***Yuki has several parallels to Rei Ayanami of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Both characters are depicted as being generally silent, emotionless, and unsociable. Their names are also similar: "Yuki" means "snow" in Japanese (also "joy" or "rare"), while "Rei" may be read as "ice". "Nagato" and "Ayanami" were also names of Japanese warships in World War II; the former being a battleship, and the latter a destroyer. Rei Ayanami is popular enough to have a series of "clones", some of which may have been influenced by Nagato. *Yuki's surname Nagato means "Gate Master" or "Long Gate", a possible reference to her relationship to the Data Overmind. *A running gag in The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan is whenever a party or something else for which Yuki has put in considerable effort is about to happen Asakura will tell her not to play games and go to sleep. The next day Asakura comes in to find she stayed up all night playing games and yells at her. *Yuki entered Saimoe Contests, and was the runner-up for ISML 2008. Her results can be seen here. *Tsuruya used the nickname Nagatocchi to refer to Yuki in The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya light novel. *In Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai, there is a character named "Nagata Yukiko" who appears as a character in a dating sim video game that Kashiwazaki Sena plays in episode 2. She physically resembles Yuki and likes reading books. Gallery Bikinis.png Reference Notes es:Yuki Nagato Category:Humanoid Interface Category:Characters